Densetsu No Jikirukutoでんせつのじきるくと
by JikirukutoKamisama
Summary: The Legend of Jikirukuto's Story
1. CHAPTER 1 I Came to earth

CHAPTER 1 : I CAME TO EARTH

I was sitting in a cloud watching upon those creatures down there it was called a Humans and lives in a inhabited Earth who made by my father and i had a brother younger than me name Yehoshua he was victoriously succeeded accomplished his task on earth well that wasn't i up to i just like to be able to live in earth and it seems to be fun obviously so then i ask my father if i could be able to go to the earth and told him also if i could live like a human hahaha my father agreed then i can go then live in the earth so i flew into the earth when i was in the surface of the Earth i turned in to a shadow and my wings vanished so i walked then i saw a lot of humans and buildings houses castle it seems people can't see me because of my form i guess i need to find two humans to make my self turn into a human so my life on Earth will be completed i already found that two different gender entering a building they seems to be happy laughing and the door is about to close so came inside too to see what is happening and i saw them kissing and i entered into the woman's body and they had a sex during i possessed the woman i feel weird about it but it's already over.

Then after having a sex those two humans went into a castle and Ask a king they are having a wedding soon but the king refused because he said he would rather die if he wait that long he request they will do tomorrow and to be ready right away so two humans quickly prepare for a wedding and the next day the wedding has started.

After the wedding the man request to build their house for a living and they spotted a place where the house stands up then the wife of the man has terrible feelings on her tummy and the man ask if she is okay? and ask her to deliver her to the castle and rest.

While the house is in building process woman's stomach is growing until the house Finished the process the baby came out and named the baby Jikirukuto and now i had my very own Human Body Form.

After i grown up as a toddler kid i sit in the front of the house watching my earthly father in his sword training and i went closer to my dad and my mom lifted me back and said i can't go because that would be dangerous and my mom ask me she's buying some food for dinner and she's gone while she's gone the ground is shaking and explosion somewhere.

My dad went someplace making this shakey ground my dad bring me with him then i saw his friends they are cute big chest woman and two guys with powers and weapons to slain that giant and huge octoscorpion obviously because i saw an octopus and his legs looks like a scorpion's tail and then my dad and friend attacks wanboom! Wapow! BOOM!BOOM! WACHIK!

The octoscorpion cost a little injury, Everyone is getting tired. I said where is your spirit to fight that monster can you guys still keep going? Dad? My dad said they cannot cause the momster is way too strong for them then i would try to be my turn to fight that octoscorpion then I'll go my dad tried to stop me but I'm already far and close to the octoscorpion they are so worried and said Kid get away with that monster! OH! NO! His going to attack watch out Takahashi your son! The arms of the octoscorpion attacked me just like how fast rain falls into the ground a heavy rain and i easily dodge it and i caught his one leg and pull him over and i punch it then the octoscorpion's body was scattered and everyone said that is so incredible.

Naaah, I think that octoscorpion is weak you guys can't figure how to beat it even the monster or enemy is way strong you better figure how to beat the enemy before you engage.

My dad said that is awesome and my mom saw us and pull Dad's ear and said what are you trying to do put your son in trouble!! And dad said sorry!!! And mom said let's go home and so we went home

Freinds of my dad said we need to clean this mess up before that, The Cute Lady said Takahashi!! You are invited tommorow in the castle we are having grilled octopus tommorow after we clean this mess up invite your son and your wife okay? And the they Agreed.

This is the most rough thing ever happened in my earthly life cause the other day we are having a trip in a road we are riding a chariot with a cart i was taking a nap cause while something happens there was a man in a tree he had a bow and he hit my father with an arrow and the chariot stopped my mom went out and somebody took her by getting out of consciousness.

There was a young girl taking a spring bath a open roof she saw a man holding a bow above the tree near by roof then she shout and said hey!! PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!! and then the man surprisedly and fell down the tree and the girl stands and went out and took her towel and went outside and she slipped and slide until she lend up into a ballroom so many people down there and she lost her towel but nobody saw here so she quickly entered her room and quickly slam a door so loud slam and quickly change a dress and run outside and she saw me coming out the chariot and she quickly grabbed my hand and force me to run cause we are chasing by a strangers so i just continue to run but i saw my father lying on the ground.

I ask what happened? And there... we still keep running until we got stuck into this cliff and its mildly High And we this cliff is safe to jump on it but i think this girl can't swim then i should stop this strangers with this tiny stick try to laugh at me and everybody get hurts even you had a sword and I don't care and it happen and then i grabbed the hand of the girl and i run to get through this Guys then it happen.

I stomp on the ground and the ground broked shattered and the mens fell into the water and they swam and i bend the water into hand and grabbed does men and the water turned into ice and i trow them away i think that they will end up into a hard landing because there is a bunch of pointy rocks hehe

And we returned where we came from and in return where is my father lying on the ground and where is my mother?I saw a chariot running so quickly i saw my mom shouting and still no sigjn of my father then i need to follow those people but we didn't make it cause the guard blocked our way and the girl said that guard is an traitor he doesn't even lives here the strangers got away because of this guard.

We moved back and ask my grandpa about what happened and he shocked and i saw father and everyone is crying ...

The king said Grandson i'm so thankful your still alive your father is dead i think we got ambushed by the another guild the guild of the Darkraitor And we are weak against them and there will be a war soon.

I ask how about we train them before the war and the king agreed but he said after the funeral of your father and we can make our guild to become stronger than them and take a revenge from them i will buried them in the same thing they done to my son. I said how can we be able to defeat this Darkraitor if your weapons are soft as toy and easily breaks

This is the only sword we had and Jikirukuto you better stay in this castle you had nothing else to live in cause your father is dead and wait a second where is your mother? I told him my mother kidnapped by a strangers They got away while we chased them and we distracted by a guard blocked our way.

The king said, What should we do now? Oh!!.. I forgot just like Jikirukuto said we must train to get some revenge,But where can we be able to get a sword.

I summon a swords the king said woah!What is happening where is this sword coming from? The king grabbed a sword and said i feel wierd but actually i can feel the strength to my body i think this is the sword i was looking for!!! Everyone grab some swords and let's go get some training!!!...

... (Training is in process)...

After the training All ally has been rested and it was so cool train a lot of men because of my self even i'm still a little toddler I don't even care cause my actual age is 4.543 Billion years at this rate my idea it works how about i should take a rest to i feel so tired just by getting bored snor..Snor... just kidding oh!! remind my self Although Japan i was in 660BC, agree that settlement in the Japan as far as 100,000 years. The Jomon Period (8000-c.300BC) is the earliest that i've been here. It is named after the 'jomon' or cord-marked pattern style of pottery of the period.

At this period this is the period having a battle against clan to clan and also Near the end of this Jōmon period (c.300 BC), villages and towns became surrounded by moats and wooden fences due to increasing violence within or between communities. Battles were fought with weapons like the sword , sling, spear , and bow and arrow . while expanding their training are more eager to feel ready to go to war tomorrow and tomorrow tomorrow the war begins they are preparing for war equipment they now will fight in Darkraitor they have thousands of troops or more they took their weapon and their whole body spontaneously moves unknowingly and the battle happened fastened the numbers of Darkraitor were reduced by half but our troops were repressed they could not move but more troops were Darkraitor not still depleted the amount left over in Darkraitor surrendered to us. They resigned and said they would not have said when the war would take place but I read in their minds tonight they would start and nobody knew one of us but I knew that and knew I do the same.

Some of us rejoiced but they did not know that the Darkraitor would attack us tonight. But I'll let them down first so they won't know and I'm the one destroy this Darkraitor's troops I'm going to finish this war so I can see who took my mother and I'll be able to see her again


	2. CHAPTER 2 We are safe

Chapter 2 Bakuno wa karera no sewa o shimasu wa jikirukutodakara Part 1

The sun has sunk and it's dark and the next time it's time to get ready for battle while they are sleeping I need to leave this palace ..

... Hi I'm Fukuyumi this is my part to continue the story I'm the girl who took the Jikirukuto and chased by a stranger in a previous chapter now I saw Jikirukuto coming out of the palace and I followed him up to the Main gate I saw from the outside that many of Darkraitor's troops and about attack without Any information that Jikirukuto went outside and I cried out shout his name because it was dangerous outside.

I saw behind Jikirukuto that he had wings and he was shining so brightly as I looked at the sun as the enemies were rushing fiery spears and arrows but I saw that they didn't hurt him and it penetrated and draws on his body without a wound and his eyes looks like he's still Jikirukuto rush to I blind about almost pure light i seen after the light is gone I saw all the thousands of Darkraitor's people cleaned all over wipe out now I'm more afraid of Jikirukuto's power than thousands of troops I thought he was a simple child but I could not tell what kind of person he was?.

but it's nice to think because in the war we won and Jikirukuto just defeated the darkraitor but there's one more thing left and he says he's not going to kill this guy because he has to know something about and want to ask something.

You are left because I want to know, are you a member of Darkraitor? The man replied, Yes young and you have what kind of power you have and who are you? how did you do it yourself? and very fast.

[Jikirukuto] What?

The man replied, Can defeat my companions in less than a second?

[Jikirukuto]Very easy question! I am Jikirukuto and I am just a kid and you have nothing to know about me.

I want to order you for 24 hours I know you know that you took my mother now what you do now return to your source after you return my mother if not, as happened to your companions and you will become a dust that will gradually disappear,

The man replied, What are you doing? God?

[Jikirukuto] Just like I said I was a kid and that I required you to decide whether to do it or not,you can not even cheat now your eye now will be my eye too if you did something wrong i ordered you to die you need to act because your time is running now.

the man hurried up and went to the palace of Darkraitor and he said to Darkraitor that the fight failed defeat by single little boy and he told me to bring his mother back within 24 Hours else i will turn into a dust and die and Darkraitor laugh and said are you making me laugh a child? Can't be serious how can a kid beat a thousands of our troops just a kid who is this kid?

The man said his name?? aaaah... JIKIRUKUTO!! And Darkraitor said Jikirukuto?.

A tied up and unconscious woman woke up and said huh!? Wait!! where am i?!! Who are you!!!? Darkraitor said I am Darkraitor.

Woman said Darkraitor? Your voice sounds familiar? You sound like my sister and i heard about Darkraitor the rival of our kingdom why did you take me here!!

Darkraitor said you realized me just like i thought hahaha.

Woman, what have you done to takashi!?

Darkraitor, Takashi is dead lying on the ground hit by an arrow .

Woman said you killed him? And then my son?

Darkraitor, You have a son?

Woman is so angry and crying when she heard about her husband killed by Darkraitor and she is worried… I cannot forgive you if there is something happen to my son Jikirukuto.

It's Fukuyumi this time again and I'll continue the story...

when Jikirukuto beat the Darkraitor's troops .. I didn't knew people watching behind us as well as the soldiers but because they did not see it ... But they knew that Jikirukuto defeated Darkraitor's troops and the king knew and he was thrilled to be with him so he praised Jikirukuto as the king said he wanted to retire so he was going to buy him .. his son is dead so by Jikirukuto so He want him to be the king and rule all over their people that this will change them and the town will be peaceful...

But i refuse cause Jikirukuto still too young to be a king but it's too late Jikirukuto accept it the the king i should say Shiawase he's not the king anymore the shiawase said Jikirukuto should give a first orther to the people then Jikirukuto said i want you to bring my dad's dead body dig him out from the grave yard, But the people react... And said why?! Jikirukuto said why did you say why?! This is my first order to you.

People, what are you going to do with that dead body so gross ... Jikirukuto, i just wanna do something about that dead body i could cure my dead dad, People, Really? ..

Shiawase said, everyone do what Jikirukuto said just do it he's you king right know do what he says.

And the people obey...They dug out Takahashi's dead body and they put it in front of Jikirukuto...People, Here what are you going to do about it?... Jikirukuto said, Watch me.

Jikirukuto shout and said DAD!!! WAKE UP!!! Takahashi surprisingly stood up all ruin skins and part of the body has been restored and repair and the eyes opens and spoken and said Huh!!? WHAT HAPPENED? and WHERE AM I?

TO BE CONTINUE!!!...


End file.
